1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to communication apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved light communication apparatus wherein the same is arranged to modulate incoming light pulses to an audio signal and similarly modulate audio signal input to light pulses for transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication structure employing light is indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,107 to Holford wherein modulation structure is recited operative through various optical modulators to effect translation of optical signals.